starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Leia Organa
|nace = 19 ABY, Polis Massa[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] |muere = |especie = Humano |genero = Femenino |altura = 1.5 metros |pelo = Marrón,[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] después gris[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |ojos = Marrón |piel = Clara |ciber = |era = |afiliacion = *Familia Skywalker *Casas MayoresLíneas de Sangre *Casa de Organa *Imperio Galáctico *Senado Imperial *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Flota de la Alianza[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *Alto Mando de la Alianza *Tribu del Árbol Brillante [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *Nueva RepúblicaConsecuencias *Senado Galáctico *Populistas *ResistenciaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia |maestros = |aprendices = }} Leia Organa (nacida como Leia Amidala Skywalker) fue una humana sensible a la Fuerza que sirvió como Princesa de Alderaan, una miembro del Senado Imperial, una líder en la Alianza para Restaurar la República y la Nueva República, y la General fundadora de la Resistencia. En medio de todo esto, llegó a ser instrumental en la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Guerra Civil Galáctica y lideró la lucha contra la Primera Orden. Ella nació diecinueve años antes de la Batalla de Yavin como la hija del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la Senadora Padmé Amidala. Después de que su madre murió y su padre cayó al lado oscuro de la Fuerza para convertirse en Darth Vader, Leia fue adoptada por la Casa de Organa. Ella tomó el lugar de su padre adoptivo, Bail Organa, en el Senado y ayudó a liderar la lucha contra el Imperio. Durante la guerra con el Imperio, Organa le fue confiada los planos robados de la Estrella de la Muerte, un superarma Imperial capaz de destruir planetas enteros. También conoció y se hizo amigo de Luke Skywalker—quien, desconocido para ellos, era su hermano gemelo—Han Solo y Chewbacca, que le ayudaron a escapar de su cautiverio en la Estrella de la Muerte y devolver los planos robados a la Rebelión. Después de que la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida durante la Batalla de Yavin, Organa continuó ayudando a dirigir el esfuerzo de la guerra y coordinar las operaciones de la Alianza. Después de la Batalla de Hoth, Vader capturó a Organa y Solo en la Ciudad Nube para utilizarlos como cebo para atraer a Skywalker. Solo, con quien Organa había caído en el amor, fue capturado por el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, pero los demás lograron escapar y reunirse con la Flota de la Alianza. No mucho después, Organa ayudó en el exitoso rescate de Han Solo de Jabba el Hutt, en el que ella mató al señor del crimen y obtuvo el título de "Extermina-hutts". Tras rescate de Solo, participó en la Batalla de Endor como parte del equipo del General Solo, con el objetivo de destruir el generador de escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la campaña, Organa supo que Vader era su padre y Skywalker su hermano. Vader y el Emperador, Darth Sidious, perecieron durante la batalla. La Batalla de Endor dejó el Imperio en el caos, y Organa ayudó en la formación de la Nueva República. Cuando la guerra llegó a su fin, Organa discrepó con la decisión de la República de desarmar sus fuerzas armadas, creyendo que no podían confiar en los remanentes del Imperio para seguir el tratado de paz que firmaron con la República. Durante este tiempo, Organa y Solo se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Ben Solo. El muchacho luchaba con el lado oscuro y Organa le envió para ser entrenado por Skywalker como parte de una nueva generación de Jedi, pero Ben se volvió en contra de su tío y destruyó a los Jedi, tomando el nombre Kylo Ren y convirtiéndose en un aprendiz de Snoke, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Organa instó a la República a tomar en serio la amenaza de la Primera Orden y formó la Resistencia, un grupo militar no oficial secretamente financiado por la República, cuando el Senado Galáctico decidió ignorar sus advertencias. Después de que la Resistencia destruyera la superarma de la Primera Orden conocida como la Base Starkiller, una operación que resultó en la muerte de Solo a manos de su hijo, Organa envió a una joven sensible a la Fuerza llamada Rey, que había ayudado a destruir el arma Starkiller, traer de vuelta a Skywalker de su exilio autoimpuesto para ayudar a salvar a la galaxia. Personalidad y rasgos Dotada con una fuerte presencia,Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero Leia Organa era una diplomática audaz que no temía en decir lo que pensaba, incluso cuando se enfrentaba ante figuras poderosas como Darth Vader y Wilhuff Tarkin. Feroz, franca y testaruda, cumpliría cualquier tarea que se propusiese a sí misma, porque ella siempre anteponía el deber ante sus necesidades personales, probablemente como resultado de su educación.Princess Leia, Part II> Además, nunca le dio mucha importancia a ser de la realeza, ya que su prioridad era ayudar a aquellos que la necesitaban, sin esperar reconocimiento.Princess Leia, Part V> A pesar de su auto disciplina, Organa tenía un temperamento ardiente y a menudo se esforzaba por controlarlo, y estaba ansiosa por probarse a sí misma, por ser reconocida por lo que podía hacer, y no por su título nobiliario. Tenaz, valiente e inteligente, ella "dio lo mejor que pudo", lo cual fue una de las razones por las que Han Solo le tomó gusto por ella.La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca Si bien estaba comprometida con los valores pacifistas de Alderaan, Organa creía en la autodefensa y en la lucha feroz por la libertad de la galaxia. Con grandes cualidades de liderazgo, Organa también era conocida por ser capaz de mantener su compostura incluso en situaciones humillantes para realizar hazañas audaces, como zambullirse en una tolva de basura o estrangular al infame Jabba el Hutt. Una mujer de acción, ansiosa por conseguir hechos y realizar diferencias positivas en el mundo, Organa era impaciente, un rasgo que compartió con su hermano Luke. Poderes y habilidades Como hija del Elegido, Organa, al igual que su hermano gemelo Luke Skywalker, nació siendo sensible a la Fuerza, inmensamente fuerte en la Fuerza.The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? Tras su nacimiento Organa solo se quedó con las últimas impresiones e imágenes de su madre, esto es "su belleza, amabilidad, pero también tristeza." Cuando Skywalker no consiguió contactar con Kenobi mientras estaba colgado bajo la Ciudad de las Nuebes en Bespin, débil y desamparado, él llamó a Organa mediante la Fuerza, aparentemente por instinto. Organa lo sintió y pudo dirigir al Halcón Milenario hasta su ubicación. Organa se caracterizado por poseer un fuerte sentido de la Fuerza. Después de que Skywalker le revelase en Endor que eran hermanos, ella se quedó profundamente sorprendida, porque siempre supo que era verdad. Skywalker también le reveló que ella tenía una gran fortaleza en la Fuerza al igual que él y que podía aprender a usarla con el tiempo. Tras la explosión de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Organa aseguró a Solo que Skywalker no se encontraba allí en el momento de su destrucción, demostrando positivamente su capacidad para sentir la presencia de su hermano. Unos pocos días después, ella fue capaz de percibir la persistente presencia del lado oscuro de Darth Maul en el Palacio Real de Theed de cuando tuvo su duelo contra Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn durante la batalla de NabooImperio Destruido, Parte III Ella sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza cuando el sistema Hosnian fue destruido por la Base Starkiller.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela> Más tarde fue capaz de sentir la muerte de Han Solo a manos de su propio hijo a través de la Fuerza, mientras ella se encontraba en D'Qar y el suceso ocurrió en la Base Starkiller. El hermano de Organa Luke, creía que su fuerza de voluntad, la cual le permitía seguir a pesar de los sucesos como la destrucción de Alderaan y la pérdida de su hijo, era una manifestación de su poder en la Fuerza.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Luke también creía que sus fuertes "instintos viscerales" eran otra manifestación de sus habilidades en la Fuerza. Otras capacidades Organa, reconocida por sus habilidades diplomáticas, era una mediadora muy capaz.Imperio Destruido, Parte II y tenía formación para hablar en público, pudiendo dar discursos gracias a las insistidas lecciones de sus tías, así como en defensa propia, incluyendo como resistir interrogatorios. Competente con el armamento como lo era con las palabras, tenía una gran precisión al usar las pistolas bláster, fallando rara vez en sus disparos. Durante su juventud en Alderaan, ella aprendió a montar, incluso se convirtió en una campeona junior alderaaniana en carrera de obstáculos.Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia Ella también tenía años de entrenamiento de vuelo; de hecho, podía pilotar una lanzadera clase Lambda,Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I y el Halcón Milenario,Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III era incluso admirable evadiendo los cazas estelares TIE/LN mientras Solo y Chewbacca trataban de reparar a toda prisa su hipermotor durante su escape de Hoth. Organa también fue capaz de pilotar manualmente un caza estelar Naboo N-1 a través de las tormentas planetarias de Naboo sin un droide astromecánico, muy parecido a la experimentada piloto rebelde Shara Bey y destruir varias estructuras de disrupción climática antes de salvar a Bey de un caza TIE. Ella no solía usar estas habilidades, ya que normalmente se la facilitaba o recurría a la ayuda de pilotos para llegar a sus destinos.Princess Leia, Part I Organa era buena disparando con blásters de todas las formas y tamaños, siendo capaz de disparar a varios soldados de asalto durante su escape de la Estrella de la Muerte. También fue capaz de destruir un caza estelar con los cañones láser pesados de un Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno durante el Asalto en Cymoon 1. Apariciones *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Twilight'' * *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VIII: El Último Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VIII: El Último Jedi]]}} Apariciones no canónica * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens}} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza Rebeldes Categoría:Familia Skywalker Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Casa de Organa Categoría:Senadores Imperiales Categoría:Impersonadores Categoría:Miembros de la rebelión Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Personal del equipo de ataque de Endor Categoría:Familia Solo Categoría:Senadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Populistas Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Resistencia Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia